Golden Darkness
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: Alec doesn't know what happened to the way everything used to be. Clary hates him (no surprise to him on that) but she tells him what he's always ignored because it's the one thing he wants the most.
1. Chapter 1: Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor take credit for The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. All rights belong to the author.**

**~~~COMPLETE AU (alternate universe) - Clary is not the nice sweet little girl like in the books. she is mean. She absolutely LOATHES Alec, for no particular reason. And Magnus isn't good for Alec. At all. And if you don't want to read some sad and brutal seeming things, or maleXmale offends you, please don't read it. You have been warned lol ~~~**

**RATED M**

CHAPTER ONE: Hate

Alec stood in front of the Institute trying to hail a cab. The sky, much like his mood, was getting dreary and gloomy. The sky was ready to unleash the tears it held; Alec was already crying. He wasn't simply crying, no he was bawling. He felt hopeless and completely crushed. He could never understand what he had done to deserve such cruelty. He was still standing on the curb when the clouds unleashed their unrelenting fury. His tears blended perfectly into the rain now dripping from his inky hair and down his pale face. Now the only thing giving away his misery was his shaking shoulders. As a cab finally pulled up, he stifled his sobs and climbed into the torn and beaten back seat of a New York cab. It smelled of drunken body odor and cigarettes.

"Where to?" asked the cabbie in a rough, cigar and whiskey strained voice.

"Brooklyn please." His voice was barely a whisper, for he feared that if he talked any louder that he would have burst into agonized tears once again.

As the cab pulled away from the curb much too fast and into terrifying rush hour traffic, Alec was barely able to keep himself from sobbing. He didn't want the cabbie to try to ask what was wrong. As per request thanks to Izzy and Jace, Alec was trying to befriend Clary. When the redhead was with Jace and Izzy, she was sweet as candy. But with Alec, she was toxic as the apple given to Snow White. He was trying though, he really was. And no one could deny that. By the Angel, how she wasn't though. All she tried to do with Alec was hurt him and beat him down. The last venomous words she had spat at him were replaying over and over in his tormented mind.

"You fucking freak! Leave me alone! God, no wonder Jace could never love you! All you are is a selfish, sadistic fag! You're a whore! You're trash! Why don't you go cry to you boyfriend and choke on his dick, you disgusting scumbag!"

The same hate-filled words and cruel laughter were stuck on repeat. Over and over, he couldn't make them go away. When she had said this, she had been shouting, on the verge of screaming. Jace and Izzy had been out after Ravener demons and Robert, Maryse, and Max were in Idris. He was thankful that no one had heard her shouting, although, if people had been there, the exchange would have had to have been quiet and he couldn't have cried quietly.

He was sitting with his head bowed and thinking of how much painfully right what she said was. Jace could never love him, and he was a fool to think he might be able to win his heart. Clary and her deceitful kindness had won him over. He looked up when the cabbie started slow, so he told him the address. Moments later, they had pulled up to a familiar and tall building. He handed the cabbie much more cash than was necessary and went into the building without looking back at him.

He rang the door buzzer of the warlock's loft and was let in. As soon as he walked through the door it was slammed shut and he was thrown against a wall. This is what he was expecting and though he didn't want the pain, he needed the distraction.

Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec was naked, stretched atop a cold metal table. His ankles were strapped down to either side of the table and his hands were pinned above him. Magnus was holding a ball gag, which he then proceeded to shove into Alec's trembling mouth. Magnus tortured him with light tasers and slaps. After deeming Alec's thin body red and welted enough, he gathered his large knife collection. He took his thinnest blade, thinner than paper, and he cut deep. He sliced up and down Alec's thighs with it. Then he dug fingernails tapered to be sharp talons into the cuts, causing them to ooze too much of the blood of the Shadowhunter. He took a larger knife, a hunting knife, and ran it across Alec's stomach and rib cage. The cutting lasted for an hour. After this brutal ritual, he roughly turned Alec onto his bloody stomach and took him roughly, no preparation at all.

.

.

.

Jace was walking up the tattered looking walk to the Institute and sighed. Clary had called him not long before and told him Alec had hit her and yelled at her. This was the first time that Jace didn't believe what his girlfriend said. He knew Alec, and Alec was not a violent person. He looked down and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He made himself walk into the tall building and was worried of what would happen.

.

.

.

Alec was once again standing in the rain, and the polluted water ran the tainted blood from under his clothes and into the street. A cab pulled up, and oddly enough, it was the cabbie from a few hours earlier. He climbed in and told him to take him to the Institute, dreading facing Clary again. He knew Magnus didn't want him there anymore, and at least at the Institute he could hide away in shame in his room until he found the mask that covered the fear that Magnus would kill him someday. It hid the fact that, hating how Magnus treated the body he had so loved before, he enjoyed how much of his blood was shed.

The cab pulled back up to the same curb it had picked him up from. When Alec tried to pay him, the cabbie refused his money with a smile and drove away. Alec had paid him enough for at least two more trips to Brooklyn.

-Chapter 1 END-

**Ta-da! I'm kinda excited about this one XD hopefully you enjoy it :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim the rights to The Mortal Instruments Series by Cassandra Clare. All rights belong to the author.**

**Chapter Two: Hell**

Alec did not enter the Institute right away. He stayed out in the rain, hoping and praying that maybe, just maybe the tears of the angels could cleanse him of the terrible things he'd let happen to his body. He knew it wouldn't happen, but he still hoped. Over the rushing traffic, he heard a shout. He began to rush forward, gripping the intricate handle of the Institute, and he burst inside. He paused in the hallway, silently, waiting to see what was going on.

"I don't care! Why won't you try, Clary? He is!"

Alec instantly knew his parabatai was arguing with Clary. He sounded so hurt. Alec was touched that it meant that much to Jace whether or not him and Clary got along.

_I would never hurt you the way she does,even if you don't realize you're hurting. I would never lie. I love you..._

Alec shook his head, knowing that Jace would rather be molested by an ogre or Magnus before admitting he could love another boy, let alone his parabatai. He almost screamed. He had never allowed himself to accept that. He was just about to walk up the stairs when the kitchen's swinging door opened. Clary stopped short and glared. Then she scoffed and stomped away, probably off to the greenhouse.

"What's wrong?" It was Jace.

Mentally, Alec smacked himself. He knew better than to let himself be surprised by someone coming up behind him. He turned to face Jace fully and saw the concern written plainly across the beautiful features. He hated that Jace cared so much, and not in a way that could ever comfort Alec.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it. What were you two arguing about?" He replied, somehow sounding like his normal self, instead of the shaking, pathetic thing he knew he had become.

"She's just acting weird. I don't really know what's going on. She tried to say that you hit her, Alec. Why would she say that, let alone think I could ever believe it for a second?" Jace was so frustrated and upset, that he looked like he might cry.

"Jace..." he didn't want to tell him the truth," she- she isn't... good. She isn't real. I'm sorry. I hate saying this, and making you see this is gonna be hell, but she is a liar. She has never said one nice thing about me, and I don't think she is good for you in the least. She is so fake. She's the kinda girl that you usually don't really like." He snapped his mouth shut, afraid he'd gone over a fine line with Jace.

"...Do you really think so? She's usually so sweet." He said.

"I know so. I'm so terribly sorry, Jace. I want nothing more than for you to be happy." Alec responded, hushed.

"What has she said to you?" He asked, suddenly protective.

"Uhm... just that I'm pathetic and gay. Nothing other people haven't said to me before. It's okay though."

"Bullshit! I know when you're lying and that smile is so broken that a blind man wouldn't believe it. What's going on with you? You've been so distant these past weeks. We haven't trained for a while or just talked." Jace said, at first heated and angry, then tender in a way that he rarely spoke to anyone.

Alec just looked at him and nearly came undone. He wanted so badly just to tell Jace everything and let him hold him and comfort him. But he knew he couldn't. Magnus would punish him worse than ever before.

"I'm just tired. I'm sick of people thinking I'm worthless. I'm going to bed Jace."

And with that, Alec walked up the stairs. Jace stood there stunned and with more questions than before and absolutely no answers.

.

.

.

Jace laid in bed that night, worried more than he ever had been before about his parabatai. He could tell he was miserable. He hated that Alec wouldn't tell him anything either.

"Why doesn't ever let me help...?" He whispered into the silence of his neat room.

Jace drifted into a fitful sleep and dreamed of burning angels and raining blood.

.

.

.

A few hours after Jace had gone to bed, Alec needed him. He couldn't go to him though. He needed an _iratze_, but he didn't want Jace to see the cuts and bruises. His stomach was still bleeding slowly though, and Alec needed to stop it. It was a very slow blood flow.

He hadn't noticed it until he realized the bandage around his torso felt oddly heavy and wet. It was also then that he realized that the cuts were from a magic blade. A demon blade. One that would cause the victim to slowly bleed to death. It wouldn't scab and cauterizing it didn't help, the blood kept flowing.

He slowly got out of his bed, using walls and furniture as crutches as he walked, well, more or less stumbled to Jace's bedroom.

.

.

.

Jace looked at the clock through blurry and tired eyes. It read 2:49 AM. He was confused. He sat up, and there was a weak but fast tap on his door. He rolled out of bed and walked across the room. He flicked on the light switch as he opened the door. He woke up immediately when he saw Alec leaning against the doorframe, a pained look etched onto his face. He gently but firmly lead Alec into his room, and sat him on the bed.

"What's wrong?! What happened?" he asked urgently.

Alec could merely look at him through hazy, pain-filled eyes. Then he passed out and was in blissful oblivion.

.

.

.

When Alec forced his rebellious eyelids open, he found that he was laying in the infirmary. Izzy looked at him, and noticing he had awoken, called out for Jace. Jace burst in and sighed with immense relief seeing his parabatai had at least woken up.

"Alec. What happened? You were covered in bruises and a creepy ass Silent Brother had to come heal you. He said the cuts were from a demonic blade. You almost died..." Jace said, the last statement barely louder than a whisper.

Alec looked at his beloved's tired face and could not tell him the truth. The following lies rolled much too easily off his tongue.

"Oh nothing. I was just being stupid. After you went to bed, I couldn't sleep so I went looking for a hunt. I shouldn't have gone alone, but you looked tired when I had seen you after the Clary thing. I'm sorry, I should have woken someone up."

They all just stared at him. They believed him, and the stare was that of how one may gaze upon an achingly familiar person who has fallen into delusions. It was a look that was sad and worried. He knew that the lies were awful, but he could never tell them what Magnus was doing to him. Ever. He would take that secret to the grave.

"How long have I been in the infirmary?" Alec asked, noticing that his bruises were healed more than an _iratze_ would have done in a few days.

"Alec," it was Izzy's gentle voice "you've been unconscious for about ten days. The Silent Brother was afraid that you might not wake up."

Alec stared at her incredulously. Ten days. Magnus was going to be very upset about that. If he hurt him worse next time, he'd be gone for longer, and it would just be longer in between and worse every time until Alec was killed. He was terrified. He was usually only gone two or three days in between each encounter.

"Uh...I'm going to take a shower. I need to be alone." Alec said while moving the blankets to stand.

After attaining his balance on unsteady feet, he tried to step forward. He nearly fell. Jace rushed forward to catch him before he hit his head on something.

"Alec, you can't try to speed this up. Please, don't be an idiot. Just lay back down." It was Jace.

Alec didn't argue when Izzy helped Jace to get him back into the bed. Blackness started to creep in around the edges of his already fuzzy vision. It soon overtook everything and he was floating in darkness once more.

-CHAPTER TWO END-

**Sorry. I know that my chapters aren't very long, but I have to stop, or else I'll write what I want to happen way too fast. So I guess short chapters are me pacing myself so that the story isn't too short and escalating too quickly. Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter two of Golden Darkness. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Cruelty

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. All rights belong to the author. **

**Chapter Three: Cruelty**

Jace and Izzy wouldn't let Alec get up and around for an entire week after he woke up. He had been miserable. But today was different. Today Jace had drug him out of the infirmary to go to the training room. Alec hadn't realized how much he missed the scent of metal and the dull gleam of the weapons throughout the room for training. Before he and Jace started the routine Jace was probably going to make up as they went, he just closed his eyes and remembered all the times he and Jace fought in perfect sync. The perfect pair. They were parabatai and looking back, it had always been obvious that they would become blood brothers.

"Ready?"

Alec's eyes snapped open, and he had forgotten, due to being beat so often, how fast his body responded and tensed waiting to begin the mock fight. He couldn't fathom why he had let Magnus treat him so evilly.

"Bring it!" he responded, his eyes shining.

Jace smiled. Alec thought it was because they were going to fight, but it was actually because it had been too long since Jace had seen the real Alec through the weird and sheltered Alec that he'd known the last few months.

Jace complied, his lithe body suddenly starting forward. His muttered an angel name and the _seraph _blade's light sprung to life. Alec moved to counter Jace's quick movements, and he knew they were no match today. Alec was too out of practice. Jace struck out and Alec's eyes were squeezed shut. When the blow didn't come, Alec warily opened one eye. Jace's hand was a mere inch from his face. Jace knew he was out of practice.

"Again. You start." Jace demanded.

They went on like that for hours until Alec was finally re-familiarized with fighting. Then they sparred, landing actual blows. After about another hour with actual physical fighting, Jace said they were done for the night. Alec sat straight down on the floor, glad to be off of his aching feet.

"You know if you'd have kept up with training, you wouldn't be so slow. Your feet wouldn't hurt either." Jace was speaking down at him.

Without looking up Alec quietly responded "I know..."

He heard a scoff as black boots entered his vision. He didn't look up. Jace sat in front of him and rested his chin in his palm. He would have looked bored to anyone who didn't know him, but when Alec met his parabatai's golden eyes, he knew he was worrying to death.

"Jace. Don't look at me like that."

"Why not?"

"Because... you don't need to worry."

"Fuck that. I know I do. Alec. You're my best friend, don't you think by now I can tell when you're lying?"

Alec looked up at him through his eyelashes and said nothing.

"I'm sick of this. Where the Hell are you all hours of the day. We're lucky if anyone sees you. Everytime you come back, your bloody and cut up. And I don't believe that you're out hunting. If you'd killed a demon yet, you'd have told me because you would have been super excited about your first kill. Please, just talk to me. I can't stand this anymore, it's driving me out of my skull!"

Alec looked at him, stunned. He knew more than Alec thought. And that was terrible.

"Uh... I don't knowwhatyoumean.." the last words were spoken so fast that they trailed into one long word.

Alec stood up to leave, but Jace was too fast. He grabbed Alec by the wrist and pleaded with his eyes. Alec almost began to cry. He looked down as a disloyal tear betrayed him and fell with silent screams before crashing onto the toe of Jace's boot.

Jace just pulled Alec into his arms and held him while he cried. He was comforting him with normal little phrases. After a few moments, Alec's cell chirped and he pulled away to read the apparent text.

_GET HERE NOW. YOU'VE BEEN GONE TOO LONG! THAT'S NOT ALLOWED. NOW!_

Upon reading the text, Alec gasped.

"Shit! Fuck! Damnit! I have to go!"

Jace couldn't protest before Alec was out of the room and flying down the stairs.

.

.

.

Alec opened the loft door and let it fall shut loudly.

"Magnus? Hello?" Alec was terrified.

Something hit the back of his knees forcing him to fall forward with a cry. He was on his hands and knees when, because of the magic of the warlock, was naked and being fucked brutally, with a knife to his throat. He knew that Magnus was pissed; he never skipped "foreplay" and this was rape. More so than normal. He usually was able to prepare a different world to escape into during the brutalities. But this time, he was more terrified than he had ever been before. He was crying and whimpering. Suddenly, the lights came on, and Alec looked up to see Magnus sitting in a chair.

"Hello _love._ That man you feel is just a friend. Don't worry. I told him all about how you love being watched and that rape fantasies turn you on more than anything." Magnus spat.

After a bit of the torture another man came forward. The first man, Alec noticed was a blue skinned warlock, the other was a vampire. The vampire grabbed Alec and made him ride his dick while the other made him choke. He was crying the entire time. He wanted this to be over. He was horribly scared of what Magnus would do when they were alone.

Then warlock and vampire both penetrated him and before he could scream, Magnus was there, making Alec suck him off.

.

.

.

After 8 brutal hours, Magnus deemed Alec bloody and bruised enough. He dismissed him. Alec was literally thrown out the loft door, onto his sore bottom and locked out. He slowly stood, grimacing as he could still feel the cum and blood dripping between his thighs. They hadn't cleaned him up at all. Anyone who saw him would know he'd been raped. He found his way to the street and decided to walk back to the Institute. As he was walking, he felt someone was near.

He turned around, but there was no one. Then a bag was pulled over his head and he was drug into the back of a van.

**Whoo! Chapter three done! Yeah, I know. Kind of bad lol (I'm sorry Alec!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Terror

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. All rights belong to the author.**

**Also, I forgot to mention this, but Jace and Alec are both 16, not 18 and 17. Haha sorry (~_~;) my bad guys XD WARNING! This chapter is kind of graphic with Alec's situation, so if reading S&M and rape bugs you, please, stay away from the next chapter or two. You've been warned.**

**Chapter Four: Terror**

As Alec was thrown into the back of a van, someone on the street screamed. The back doors were slammed shut and the van took off.

Alec was being pinned down by someone heavier than him. His hands were being tied and he began to hear low voices.

"... Was too fun... Keep for... Tell him thanks..."

"...ha indeed... Tape his mouth."

Suddenly, the bag was removed from his head and duct tape was cruelly being forced onto his mouth. He caught a flash of blue skin before the bag was placed back over his head.

As they drove, Alec counted. He knew they were still in Brooklyn. They didn't drive more than 45 minutes before they stopped, and Alec was being drug out of the back of the van. He was still in pain from earlier, and his legs didn't want to cooperate with him. Because he could barely carry himself, he was rewarded with rough slaps and blows to the back of his head. That only made his balance worse. Finally, he let himself pass out, despite being terrified of what would happen to his body in the dark bliss of his black and cruel world.

.  
.

.

Jace sat in the training room long after Alec had rushed out. Clary found him there. She came and sat with him, seemingly concerned.

"Jace, what happened? Izzy said you've been up here for hours. She tried to come get you, but she said you didn't even look up."

All Jace could do was look at her. He was pissed. He didn't understand why, but just seeing her right then made him absurdly angry.

"What the hell do you care?! If you'd even tried with Alec he wouldn't be acting so strange. He's probably out now on another kamikaze mission by himself because no one here except me apparently gives a damn!"

She looked offended. Before she could snap back,however, Jace got up and left her sitting on the floor, jaw wide and anger flaring in her once beautiful eyes.

.  
.

.

Alec awoke in agonizing pain. There was a spotlight only above him. The rest of what seemed to be a warehouse remained as dark as a black hole. He was hanging. His wrists were chained above his head and his toes were barely able to touch the floor beneath him. His ankles were also strapped to the floor. It was a frightening feeling for him to know he couldn't use any of his limbs. He was completely naked and freezing. He shut his eyes and begged for this to be an awful, awful nightmare.

Then the blue warlock from the loft stepped out of shadows and smirked at him.

"You really are a fantastic little lay. You have such a feminine body. We can't wait to break you." His voice was raspy and sounded like snake skin being shed in blood.

"We have some rules, and if you do not listen, what happened earlier will be a sweet dream compared to what we can do. So for the sake of staying alive, just fucking do what we say. Firstly," he began walking a slow circle around Alec, " is that you address me as Master."

At that, the vampire stepped out next to Master. "You are to address my companion as Lord. You are to obey any given command and a refusal to comply will result in the punishment we deem appropriate.  
Punishments can include, but are not limited to, ice baths, whippings, knife sessions, eating glass, and hook suspension. Are we clear?"

Alec spat at him. He would never obey these Downworlders. And to think he thought he had once loved one.

"I can see you will be fun to teach." Lord spoke in a low and menacing tone. His voice was deceiving and sounded velvety and soothing.

"Just so you know we're serious, let's get out the metal whips." Master sent the other away to retrieve the aforementioned weapons.

Master smirked at Alec while Lord sauntered back with gleaming chains that had hellish spikes on each arm of the whip.

Lord handed one to Master and stalked to stand behind Alec. Alternating who's whip was rushing to break his bruised skin further, the captors created a rythym of who hit him. Front to back, front to back.

They whipped him for about an hour, Alec screaming in agony the whole time. He was coughing blood from having screamed so much. When they put the whips down, blood was running in rivulets down his pale, trembling body.

"Shall we try again little bitch! Do. You. Understand?"

Alec nodded, not wanting to endure more whipping. His Shadowhunter pride was hiding in the back of his mind. It was screaming at him to fight, to rebel and get away. He was trying his hardest to ignore what it was saying.

"Good. This will be fun." Lord whispered. Then he leaned towards Master and whispered something. Master nodded in approval and Lord stepped towards Alec.

He ran his tongue up Alec's back and shoved two fingers inside him. He screamed at the sudden contact and tried to pull himself out of his ankle restraints. Lord kept lapping the blood from his fresh wounds and kept his fingers moving. Alec was whimpering. He couldn't believe the pain. It was like NOTHING he had ever felt before. Lord added two more fingers. It was disgusting, his hand was almost completely in Alec. Suddenly, the cold fingers were gone and Lord walked in front of Alec. He disappeared into the darkness and there was a click.

Lights flared on, showing the massive space that proved to be a warehouse. Alec stared in petrified terror. There were weapons and contraptions scattered about the room. There was a suspension rig, tables covered in shock collars, dildos and vibrators, and other assorted disgusting sex toys. The horrors in the warehouse would have even terrified the most promiscuous and kinky, S&M obsessed, sex addict. Alec shut his eyes, wishing for the darkness to return. With his eyes still closed, Alec wasn't aware that Lord had picked up a devilish looked vibrator and was behind him once more.

Alec's eyes shot open and he screamed as the ribbed, vibrator (that also shocked) was rammed into him. It was being moved too fast and Alec's body couldn't adjust to ease the pain. He was still unbearably sore from his first encounter with these two, and he certainly never wanted another.

While Lord "played" with him, Master was smiling and stroking himself. Alec shut his eyes and was silently apologizing to Izzy, Jace, and his parents for not telling them what Magnus was doing. He was sure he would die at the hands of these two and would never be found.

**-END CHAPTER FOUR-**

**Ooh. Things are getting intense haha. Stay tuned for more of this if you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5: FALSE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor claim rights to the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. All rights belong to the author.**

**!WARNING! There will be some blood and hook suspension, and because I know of a reader who may be made uneasy by the situation, it won't be ultra graphic, I just don't want to lose a reader or make said reader sick. So yeah, go into this knowing it will be intense. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED XD without further ado...**

Chapter Five: F.A.L.S.E (Forgetting And Losing Sight of Everything)

Alec was beginning to lose track of how long they had him. Was it only days, or had it been weeks? The days were running together. He was still defiant. He didn't want to give in to these disgusting things. They had yet to "exercise" him today, and he wasn't looking forward to it. His skin was so torn and bruised that he was shocked he hadn't fallen apart yet. Physically anyway. Emotionally, he was dead. He felt nothing except the pain of missing his parabatai. On the inside, all he did was dream of how he should have done everything in his life different. He kept imagining how, if he had ever done it, the perfect way he would have told Jace he was in love with him. He also kept thinking, that if he somehow survived this test of his will to survive, he would NEVER lie to Jace and Izzy again.

_Maybe one day, after I've healed from all this, if I get that far, I can tell Jace that I love him. . . maybe..._

These thoughts were his driving force. They were what made him able to spit in Master's face. He didn't care that he got punished severely, they needed to know he would never break. The hours dragged by, and Alec started to panic. Lord and Master never took this long to come and "exercise" him.

After another hour of Alec waiting for them in terror, they made a grand entrance. They were wheeling a large contraption covered by a huge red blanket. They stopped it right in front of Alec and Lord grinned, flashing fangs. He tore the cover away to reveal a rusted and blood stained suspension rig. The hooks and wires were new, but the frame looked worn. Alec hadn't been this close to a rig yet. He couldn't help it as his thin, weak knees began to tremble. For once, he was glad for the chains holding him up. He would have collapsed in tears otherwise.

"... the fuck is that for?" he spat at Master.

"You will never learn, will you?" Master kicked Alec in the shin with every word.

Looking down and biting his lip to keep from screaming, Alec noted that bone was now poking through the skin. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, thinking how much of a pain his leg healing would be. Then he smiled, now of all times, because his reaction to a shattered shin was how Jace would have responded also. But then he let out a sob, thinking of how much he missed Jace in that moment of utter terror. Within seconds he had been irritated, sentimental, then depressed and hopeless once more.

.  
.

Jace was over everyone. Maryse and Robert were back from Idris due to Alec's disappearance. They weren't thinking as much as they should. Clary had left the Institute to stay with Luke because Jace was "moody" and she was fed up.

Thinking of her, Jace scoffed and muttered obscenities directed at none other than the deceitful redhead. Alec had been missing for two months and in that time, her true colors had finally shown through to Jace. And by the angel, if they weren't the ugliest things Jace had ever seen. He wanted nothing more than to leave everyone in the damn Institute and tear the city apart. He could still feel Alec. He knew he was at least alive, and that brought a very small amount of comfort, but it was comfort nonetheless.

"Jace. Has the High Warlock replied to our request yet?" Izzy stood in the doorway, looking meek and scared, despite her normally spunky and feisty attitude.

The request was sent to one Magnus Bane, who was at that moment not responding to their frantic letter.

"No Izzy. He hasn't. And fuck him if he can't get over his dumb glittery ass to help us."

He looked at Izzy and she quickly wiped a lonely tear from her flushed cheek. She tried to smile but it fell short and didn't even reach her eyes.

"Alright... I'll go tell mom... Why won't he reply... I thought he loved Alec..." Jace had to lean forward to hear her.

"Izzy, come here." Another rare moment for Jace.

She ventured a little further into his room, which had somehow gone from being meticulously clean to unbelievably cluttered, and let him wrap his strong arms around her. She buried her face into his shirt and allowed herself to cry. He held her and let her cry because he knew she needed to let it out.

She was still in his arms when a flare of quick blue light shined behind them. They both turned to find a letter gently drifting to the floor.

Upon opening it, they found what it said was unbelievable.

_"Darling Shadowhunters,  
I am dreadfully sorry to report to you, that I haven't seen Alec in months. About 4 to be exact. And as much as I do offer my condolences, I cannot help you. I am a High Warlock, I can't allow myself to get involved in your trivial matters. I have more important business to attend to.  
Best of luck finding him,  
High Warlock of Brooklyn,  
Magnus Bane"_

"He's full of shit. I know he was one of the last people to see Alec."

"Really? Jace, are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Come on. Lets go tell Maryse."

They left his room and shut the door. They were unsure of who was left to help, short of even thinking of asking the fae for a favor.

.  
.

Alec was screaming. Blood was lining his body in thin and lacy patterns. It was dripping to the floor in slow and thick, lazy drops. The hooks had pierced his skin with much resistance. Lord and Master had only hooked his torso. They still had to get his legs

They ripped a hook into his thigh, eliciting an agonized scream. Alec bit his lip hard enough to taste blood.

_Don't show weakness. Do. Not. Scream._

Lord walked close to Alec's head, probably because he smelled fresh blood on Alec's tongue. Having smelled the blood, Lord forced his tongue in Alec's mouth as Master slashed his other leg with the final hook.

Then he was just hanging, wishing he could tear Lord's tongue out. They way he was suspended was much too vulnerable. His legs were spread apart, obviously to give Lord and Master easy access.

He whimpered as Master moved between his legs, trailing light fingers up either leg as he slowly got closer. He stayed there a moment, palming himself to rock hard perfection. Alec had his head yanked down and Lord's cock rammed down his unprepared throat. Almost at the same moment, Master pentrated him. Tears rolled into his hairline as they both thrusted into his frail body.

They didn't let him rest. They kept it up for hours. When they were finally finished, Alec was shocked to find that, for the night, he was going to be tied to a cot. He didn't have to hang. He was happy he didn't have to dangle like bait tonight.

_See. It's the little things that count._

After being brutally tied to the cot, he fell into the only somewhat restful sleep he'd had since being kidnapped. He dreamed of his family.

**Chapter five down! Yeah! Haha so I think only one more chapter of kidnapped since I skipped a couple months. Stay tuned and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shattered

**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim nor take credit for the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. All rights belong to the author.**

**CHAPTER SIX: Shattered**

Jace was standing in the little hall leading to the door of the Institute. Izzy and him had planned all day to sneak out. Maryse was trying to convince Magnus to help. They had been doing this all week since Magnus turned down the plea for help.

Jace was standing looking at his watch and tapping his foot.

"Sorry Jace. Mom was being weird." Izzy was apologizing as she hurried towards him, her signature whip wrapped around her left wrist.

He nodded to tell her it was alright. He was on edge. Izzy was too. That would have probably had something to do with the fact that they were going to talk to the vampires in the Hotel Dumort. They did not want to go there, but they had already asked around as much as they could.

They walked out, quietly shutting the heavy door behind them. Jace hailed a cab and opened the door for Izzy to climb in before him. He shut the door and gave the cabbie the an address close to the hotel.

He and Izzy spoke in low voices, figuring out what they would do if it went bad. They talked for a few moments before falling silent for the slow and annoying traffic filled drive.

"Here you go kids." he sounded like he was stoned.

Jace handed him the perfect amount and opened the door. Once they were both up on the sidewalk, they began to walk to the Hotel.

"Are we just gonna come right out and say it or are we going to lead up to it somehow?"

Jace scowled. He hadn't thought of how they would do it.

"Let's just wing it? I don't think we have anything to say other than asking for help or just plain seeing if they've heard anything."

"Jace," Izzy voice cracked, "what if they don't know? What if no one knows and he's gone forever?!" She sniffled, trying not to cry seeing as they were on a public street.

Jace hushed her and put his arm around her thin and shaking shoulders. "Don't think that way. We'll find him. I won't stop until we do."

They walked a few more blocks before stopping in front of the boarded up and "abandoned" hotel. They walked to the alley and moved to the grate that lead into the basement.

They dropped down and prepared to hold conference with the vampires...

.

.

.

Alec awoke from having been knocked out. He felt sore and didn't doubt that they violated him while he had been unconscious. He'd been hung up again. He just let his head fall forward. He didn't even look up when one of them entered the warehouse. He didn't care anymore. Despite the Shadowhunter pride he'd had, he knew he was broken. He knew there was no hope. There was no going back. He was dead inside and out and he would never see Izzy, Jace or Max, or his parents again.

"Awe. Why so blue, little bitch?"

The voice belonged to Master. He didn't respond. He just hung there and kept his eyes down.

"I asked you a question. Answer me."

"I'm tired..."

He was "learning." Master came forward to stroke Alec's bruised jaw. Despite his "learning", Alec still jerked away. This just caused Master to chuckle. Master grabbed a chain and lowered Alec's wrists. He collapsed to his knees, knowing what was to come. As expected, Master unzipped his pants and waited for Alec to do what he'd been "taught." Alec took him into his mouth and refrained from crying. He hated himself for breaking.

Master grabbed Alec's stringy and dirty hair and shoved himself all the way into Alec's swollen mouth. Alec gagged. Master grabbed Alec harder and made a rhythm. Alec didn't hold back the tears anymore.

After a few moments, Master pulled away, and pulled Alec up by the chain once more. He moved behind him. Alec didn't flinch as Master entered him. Master thrusted hard into Alec. When Alec didn't cry out, Master began to get irked. He pounded harder and harder until there was a loud crack resounding through the warehouse, in addition to Alec's bloodcurdling screams. Master was excited and kept going. He knew how bad it must hurt, given he's just broken Alec's tailbone. He fucked Alec for another few moments before he came in him. He pulled out.

Master walked out of the warehouse, turning out the lights. Once alone in the darkness, Alec let himself sob uncontrollably. He screamed incoherently and he begged the angels to come kill him. He didn't want to survive anymore, damn wanting to see his loved ones. He couldn't go on. He shifted his hips so that his tailbone would have a little bit if a straighter alignment. He grimaced, feeling Master's seed drying on his legs.

He cried himself into a fitful "sleep" and hung in the dark hell hidden within New York's skyline boundaries.

.

.

.

"What do you want Shadowhunters?"

Jace glared at the vampire. "We need some answers. We don't want any trouble."

The vampires looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves. The leader, a small girl with green hair, stepped forward.

"What do you need to know?" She asked, still sounding cautious of them.

"Have any of you seen or heard anything about a tall, dark haired Shadowhunter He's my brother and he's been gone for about two months."

The green haired girl looked confused.

"Is he really pale? Still about the blonde one's age?"

"Yes!" Jace and Izzy shouted together.

"Well. I've uh... Heard some rumors. Bad rumors. Last I heard he was alive though."

Jace looked at her through his bangs. "What else?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Well... I know that a rogue vampire and a low level warlock took him. Rumor is that the High Warlock "played a game" with them involving some Shadowhunter. Bane supposedly never "played" though. I've heard that they're doing awful things to him. I don't know exactly where, but I know it's a warehouse in Brooklyn. That's all I know. I hope that helps." She sounded sincere at the end.

Izzy nearly fell. She grabbed onto Jace. He pulled her close. "Would you allow any assistance? We can't go it alone and the night is young."

She looked skeptical. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Think of it as one person asking a favor of another person. Please. We need help."

She smiled. "We'd be glad to help."

The other vampires were murmuring, shocked at how Jace had just referred to them. The leader, Dahlia, waved her hand in a follow gesture and Jace and Izzy lead the way out.

**Woohoo! Chapter 6 successfully ending off how I wanted. Read, review, and enjoy. Thanks XD**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed the double update today! I worked really hard to get these chapters how I wanted them, so please review, tlel me how you like the story so far. I would appreciate it so much! I'll give you virtual cake... yes, yes I am indeed bribing you. Haha XD Anywhozzles enjoy! =3**


	7. Chapter 7: Heavensent

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor take credit for the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. All rights belong to the author.**

**Chapter Seven: Heavensent**

Jace and Izzy were methodically dividing the vampires into groups. They were searching Brooklyn for the warehouse that would hopefully be housing Alec.

"All right, Hugh and you two come with me. The rest of you go in the groups that Izzy sorted you into. Let's move as quickly as possible."

Hugh and two other vampires moved towards Jace, while the rest broke off into groups of 6 to spread out and begin the long search.

Jace looked at the three helping him and motioned for them to follow him as he walked towards the steel horizon.

.

.

.

Alec was laying on his stomach. Lord was mad. His tailbone being so broken meant they couldn't have their twisted fun. He was chaining Alec down so that his body would stay straight. Because of the tailbone break, thankfully, Lord had also put a splint on his shattered shin.

Master was watching with a smirk on his face.

"Why did you have to break him. He HAS to heal before we can do anything else. Seriously, are you fucking retarded?! If you weren't such a low level fuck up, I'd just make you heal him, but guess what; YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW!" Lord had stood up and was glowering at Master.

"Don't go there."

"Ooh! What are you gonna do. Fucking burn me? Ooh, so goddamn scary!"

They continued screaming at each other as they left Alec on the floor. They were stomping like a herd of elephants as their figures grew smaller and smaller. Finally they shut the door, leaving Alec to his thoughts. He began to cry. The pain in his lower back was unbearable. Being forced to lay on such a cold and hard surface wasn't good either. An having be put on the floor was devastating. Lord had simply let him fall to the floor, jarring both his leg and tailbone. He'd screamed and Lord had kicked him in the face, telling him to shut up. being forced to be straight hurt, but was much better for his healing.

For some reason, they came back. Apparently he wasn't too broken. Lord, oddly enough, sat in front of him while Master stood behind him looking pissed as hell. Lord had food. Like real food. Even though he was only feeding Alec to make him heal faster, Alec was thankful. All it was was warm cheese and water. Still. It was food. More than the usual disgusting scraps he was used to.

"Why are you feeding the little cunt. I mean seriously, he's a hunter. Let him heal on his own."

"Shut up. He'll die if we feed him the usual when he's like this."

Lord was rather snappy about the fact that Master had broken him. Alec didn't care, he zoned out and ate whatever was given to him.

"What's your fucking deal huh? I'm sorry its not my fault the fucker doesn't respond to what we do anymore!" Master was a deep blue in the face from anger.

"Are you serious?" he had finished feeding Alec, "You fucked him too much. If you'd have only done it every other day, he would still respond. But no you had to get your fucking rocks off. We have others, why always pick him?"

"Because, dumbfuck, he's a _Shadowhunter._"

Lord shook his head, and for the second time that day they left fighting.

He shivered from being on the cold concrete floor. His arms, despite being relaxed, felt like they weighed a ton. He closed his eyes, and as per usual for his daily prayer, he asked for Death to come free him from the chains of his sadistic captors.

.

.

.

Jace swore in frustration. They had been looking for him for three nights now. And still nothing. He was standing in front of a large gray-blue warehouse, feeling skeptical. Dahlia had said, up until they began their search, she'd heard a new story every day. Upon starting the mission, no news had been spoken. Jace sighed, and with heavy feet walked up to the warehouse. He walked around to the side with the large metal loading dock doors, and was given a rush of hope. The lift door was padlocked, which meant someone was hiding something, or hopefully some_one_.

Jace removed his stele from his jacket and drew a small unlock rune onto the lock. It clicked open and fell to the ground, with a muffled thud as it landed in the grass. Jace looked around, and not seeing any vampires to aid him, he lifted the door enough for him to fit under.

Once inside, he stood for a moment to let his eyes adjust. He wished he hadn't. What he saw was utterly disgusting. There was bizarre equipment and bloody "toys" scattered about the tops of old operating tables. He shuddered. He cautiously removed his witchlight stone from his back pocket, and cupped his hands around it to keep the light low. He forced himself to look about the room with more light. He wanted to puke. As he moved farther into the warehouse, the more he could smell the blood.

He was looking around when he heard someone open the door. He ducked down behind a big thing covered in a red cloth. He smelled blood here too.

"... who would've opened it?..."

"...don't know... check everywhere."

These people obviously knew someone was hiding somewhere. They had very light footsteps and Jace was positive that they would find him. One came so close that he could smell the death and decay wafting off of his body.

_Ugh... that must be the rogue bloodsucker.._

He stilled his breath and waited. He had drawn a seraph blade and was ready with the angel's name on the tip of his tongue. When they walked away he slowly let his breath out. He peeked around the edge and saw a blue man, a warlock, crouch down to do something. He strained his ears.

"..you seen anyone...?"

"...no..."

Jace heard a slap, and a cry. He instantly recognized Alec's pained voice. He moved forward, quietly muttering the blade's name. As he came closer he nearly choked. Alec was on the floor chained down. There were blood stains covering the cement below him and underneath bloody chains.

_They must have had him hanging... They're dead..._

Jace moved out and stood up fully behind the unsuspecting vampire and warlock. He cleared his throat. The warlock whirled around first with wide black eyes, then barely a split second later the vampire slowly turned, an awful smile on his face.

"I knew I smelled a Hunter. What brings you here blondie?"

Jace smiled; a truly wicked grin, odd on his angelic face. "I came for him. And your heads of course."

The two looked at each other before cackling like hyenas.

_They'd make wonderful little witches, _he thought with a smirk.

While they were laughing, Alec had turned his head because he had heard Jace. He'd thought he was losing it, somehow more than before, but found he wasn't.

"Jace..."

**-dramatic music plays- so yeah, I know. AWFUL cliffhanger, but haha oh well. I like the suspense. Chapter 8 will be good, hopefully. So enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8: Fight

**Disclaimer: I don not own nor claim the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. All rights belong to the author.**

**Chapter Eight: Fight**

Master and Lord were looking at Jace with venom in their eyes. A low growl sounded in Master's throat and Jace grinned.

As Jace rushed forward, he whispered the blade's name. It flashed white light. Master met Jace in the middle and tried to slash at him with a knife from the tables. Jace jumped back, ducked, then ran for Master still in a crouched stance. He stabbed and was rewarded with a cry of anger and pain. Jace whirled back and away from the warlock as Master brought his knife down. The blade grazed through the material of his jacket and hit his upper arm.

"Fuck!"

In the start of the fight, Jace didn't notice that Lord had left the building, literally.

.  
.

Izzy stomped and spun around to face Dahlia.

"Where the hell is Jace? He was supposed to meet us here."

Dahlia shrugged. Then she heard something that caused her to whip her head around. She squinted and sure enough, creeping along the edge of a distant warehouse, she saw Ethan, the rogue vampire. She snorted and looked at Izzy. Then she pointed to where he was and Izzy understood.

Izzy, Dahlia, and a few others began to move towards him.

Izzy moved up behind him and flicked her whip to wrap around his ankle. When he fell the vampires were on him. Izzy had to look away. They were tearing him apart and his screams echoed throughout the city.

.

.

.

Master and Jaces were both bloody and breathing heavy. Jace was doing better in this fight.

_I will save him. This blue fucker WILL NOT stop me. He won't..._

Jace flicked bloody hair from his eyes and waited for Master's next move. Jace was ready for this fight to be over. Master suddenly moved to come at Jace, but the blonde Shadowhunter was more than ready.

Jace dropped down to a crouch, and supporting himself with only his hands, used both legs to kick Master square in the chest. The force of the kick sent the blue skinned cretin flying back to land on his bottom with a loud curse.

Before he could think to stand up, Jace was on him pushing the seraph blade into his stomach. Jace tore the blade from left to right, spilling the warlocks intestines to the already bloody floor.

Jace stood up with an awful look on his face.

"It's disgusting that rapists are the same as every one else on the inside."

He wiped the blood from the blade onto his jeans and looked over to where Alec lay. His golden eyes met his parabatai's blue ones and he broke. Jace let tears fall freely.

"We all thought you were dead. Except me. I could still feel you in my heart."

Alec was crying as he watched Jace lay his left hand across his heart.

Jace walked over where Alec lay, naked and bloody on the concrete ad crouched down beside him. He drew a breaking rune on the chains that held him down.

"..my tailbone is broken. So is my right shin."

Jace bit his lip to keep from crying. Alec's voice was raspy from screaming and completely lifeless. He drew an iratze on Alec's lower back.

He whipped his head around to the spun of the left door being opened.

"Jace! Oh, knock it off asshat!"

It was Izzy and Dahlia, leading a mangled vampire with them. They walked forward and Izzy's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe the horrifying contraptions she saw. Her eyes finally came to a stop on Jace.

"Izzy, we need a Silent Brother. The iratze won't work enough to move him soon enough."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she nodded. She turned and walked back out side to find a way to send the message.

Jace knelt down next to Alec. He reached out and stroked Alec's hair. Alec flinched at first. Then he relaxed a bit. After a few moments, his shoulders began to tremble ever so slightly.

Jace had to wipe away his own tears. He needed to be strong for Alec.

"Jace. Come here."

He stood up and walked closer to Izzy.

"What's up?"

"They won't send a Silent Brother here. We need to find a warlock that isn't Magnus."

Jace looked at her with a skeptical look.

"This is Magnus's fault. He let those two hurt me."

Izzy and Jace turned to the quiet voice. Alec had turned his head towards them.

.

.

.

Magnus awoke to the sound of angry fists on his door.

He grumbled as he stumbled through the loft. He stubbed his toe on something, presumably a bar stool. He cursed and finally made of to the door. He had barely opened it when someone burst through, fists flying. He was knocked over and whoever it was straddled him and continued to hit him in the face.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?!"

He got no response, just more punches to the face.

When Jace was done with him, Magnus could barely move. He was crying. Jace had forced him to spill every gruesome detail of what he had done to Alec.

Jace left the loft and hoped that Magnus bled and bled for hours. He wished he would die.

.

.

.

When Jace returned to the Institute, he found that they had gotten Alec to the infirmary. He didn't bother to shower and get rid of the blood.  
He simply went to see how Alec was doing. When he entered to cot filled room, there was a Silent Brother leaning over him.

Jace stayed in the doorway watching as the Brother worked to fix Alec's broken body. Jace couldn't think of how Alec's mind would ever become whole again after the abuse he had been through.

Izzy walked over and gave him a look.

"Jace. What did you do?"

He shrugged. "Beat the fuck out of the twinkly asshole."

"Go take a shower. You're filthy."

When he didn't move, she began to push him out the door.

**Sorry it took SOOO long. I had to do my final exams at school. So uh, yeah. I finally had some time. But hopefully with summer, I'll be able to update frequently again.**


	9. Chapter 9: Healing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor claim rights to The Mortal Insteuments series by Cassandra Clare. All right belong to the author.**

**Chapter Nine: Healing**

Alec stayed in the infirmary for a few weeks. Jace was always there with him. Izzy joked that they should just move Jace into the infirmary due to how dusty and unused his own bedroom had now become.

Alec was asleep and Jace took a moment to just look at him. He was healing. He was still too skinny, but he wasn't bruised and all cut up anymore.

Jace smiled when Alec started mumbling in his sleep. He was saying something about a spider penguin stealing his shoe. Alec rolled over with his back now to Jace.

Jace thought Alec's skin looked beautiful lit by the dim bedside lamp.

Then he nearly smacked himself.

...he's my parabatai. I can't think that. No.

He must have had a scowl on his face when Izzy walked in because she gently touched his arm. When he looked up at her, she had a sad smile on her face.

"Why don't you go get some sleep. I can watch him for a while."

He looked over at the bed he'd started using and smirked.

"But that would require moving. Like getting up, walking, changing my clothes, laying down. It's so much work. Will you carry me?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh god Jace. Fuckin get up already."

They both looked over at Alec.

"Well, look who started cussing hardcore."

"Shut up and go to bed Jace."

Izzy laughed at the arguing parabatai. Them she grabbed Jace by the hand and made him, grudgingly, stand up. He shuffled over to the bed and collapsed. Izzy smiled at her brother and he found a small smile to give back. He rolled back over and fell back into his dream world full of apparent spider penguins.

In the weeks that followed, Jace got Alec out of the infirmary. He took him up to the greenhouse. He made home start smiling. He, in all honesty, made a complete fool of himself.

They were in the greenhouse, watching the sunset and waiting for the night blooming flowers.

"Jace?"

"Hm?"

"... Would you play for me?"

Jace gave Alec a questioning look.

"Play...?"

"The piano. You used to love it. I want you to play."

Jace smiled. "We'll let's go then."

They both stood and walked to the door. Alec kept very close to Jace. He had become like a little baby duck, following Jace wherever he went.

They made their way to the music room. Jace smiled a sad smile. The instruments were faded and unused. He started towards the piano in the center of the room, Alec close behind him.

"I haven't played in a long time. It might sound horrible."

"You can't do anything horrible. Your Jace, it's not in your genes to do anything bad."

That fed Jace's ego. Jace sat on the bench and lifted the key cover. He ran his scarred fingers over the keys. Alec sat next to him and watched, waiting for him to play.

Jace pressed a key. He smirked.

"It needs tuning."

He got up and lifted the lid to expose the strings. He fiddled with them for a few moments.

"Alec. Hit a key."

Alec did and a high D rang out, true and pure. He smiled.

Jace walked back after placing the cover back on the stick to prop it up. He sat down. He thought a moment then put his fingers on the keys again. He began to play a slow tune. It was the first song he could ever play on his own.

He made mistakes, but not as many as he thought he would. While he had been playing he had had his eyes closed, presumably picturing how his hands moved when he played it when he was younger. Alec had used the opportunity to just look at him. Alec had noticed that, for the first time in years, Jace had looked at peace. He had looked like the evils that lurked on the streets, couldn't ever touch him again. He had looked beautiful and serene.

He turned and looked at Alec.

"I told you it would sound horrid."

"You just need to practice. You really should start playing again. Your amazing at it."

"I'll think about it."

Alec chuckled as Izzy and Max walked in.

"Hey. Dinner's here. If you guys are hungry."

They turned around and Alec nodded.

.  
.

Dinner was Chinese take out. Alec was gradually gaining his weight back so he was beginning to eat more and more.

They were all talking. Jace asked Izzy to pass the sweet and sour chicken. She handed it to him. He used his chopsticks to pick up an especially slimy piece. He inspected it for a long moment before looking at Izzy and launching it at her. It hit her chest and slid down her shirt, right in her cleavage. Her face contorted into a mask of anger and shock. Jace smirked and Alec started laughing so hard that pop came out his nose. They all enjoyed dinner, laughing and cleaning up the Dr. Pepper spray that Alec had shot out. After a bit, Jace threw more chicken, also having it land perfectly between Izzy's breasts. This time, she grabbed the chicken from her bra and hurled it at Jace. It hit his forehead. They all started throwing food. Jace noticed how much Alec was laughing and thought that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. In his space cadet state he didn't see it, but Alec had an entire box of noodles. He gasped when Alec dumped them on top of his head. They all doubled over in laughter at Jace's reaction when Mayrse and Robert walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell?!"

They kept laughing. They were told to clean up. They did, all the while laughing.

**Uhm... Ta-da? Hopefully this is okay. I'm gonna try like hell to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but I can't promise that I will. Stay tuned :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Faith

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR CLAIM RIGHTS TO THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. ALL RIGHT BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

**Sorry I was gone so long. A lot kinda happened in my life and I needed a break. So hopefully I'm ready to be here regularly again. So here's chapter ten :)**

**Chapter Ten: Faith**

A few weeks after the food fight, Alec was back to his normal weight. He was tempted to ask Jace to help him get back into training. He was incredibly thankful for Jace, his parabatai. His other half. He was positive that if he didn't have Jace in his life, when he had been brought back to the Institute he would've committed suicide in some way. The only reason he had tried to survive is because he told himself that one day he would tell Jace how he felt. And despite what had happened, if somehow Jace felt the same, he wouldn't hesitate to be with him. Jace could heal him and Alec trusted and loved Jace with every single fiber of his being plus some. He wanted Jace to love him and see him in the same light that Alec saw him. That was the dream he had had all his life.

He shook of thoughts that would lead to his being saddened and wandered around looking for his parabatai. As he began to ascend the stairs, he heard music, soft and sweet. It was achingly familiar. It sounded like a love song from a ballet he and Jace had been forced to see with Maryse and Izzy. He stepped quietly up the last few steps and started down the hall. He made his way to the music room. He pushed the door open ever-so-slightly to see Jace sitting at the piano.

"Jace?"

Jace turned around, a surprised look marking his face. "Hey. What's up?"

Alec blushed and looked down with a smile, tucking hair behind his ear. "Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just trying to remember how to play some old stuff I used to know. What's on your mind?"

"I kinda uhm... I wanna start training again. I was wondering if you wanted to help me?"

Jace smiled. "Of course. Wanna go to the training room now?"

"Sure."

Jace walked to him and they went to the weapons room. The song's final note would forever ring out in Alec's heart.

.  
.

Jace was ecstatic that Alec was behaving a bit more normally again. They had begun the retraining process a few weeks ago and already Alec was back to his normal speed and strength. Alec hasn't tried to talk to him, but jace had made it known that if he ever did want to talk, no matter the time, he was always ready to listen.

He also was a bit desperate for Alec to talk to him. The night before Jace had awoken to a horrible screaming echoing throughout the Institute. He had rushed to Alec's room to find him curled up on the floor. He was screaming and sobbing. He was begging Master or someone to stop. He had also begged to die. Jace had shaken him for at least ten minutes before he woke up. After his eyes had opened, somehow more tears escaped his sad eyes. He'd clung onto Jace and cried and cried.

Eventually his sobs quieted and Jace got him back up in his bed. Alec had asked Jave to stay in his room the rest of the night. Jace had laid down next to Alec. Alec had snuggled in to Jace's chest and fallen asleep once more. Jace didn't sleep. He was too concerned for his parabatai.

In the midst of how terrified he had been for Alec, Jace had realized something. Something he would keep to himself. Something he wasn't ready to admit because it could only hurt those around him.

The next night, Jace stood in the training room waiting for Alec. And right as he thought _he's being slow tonight, _Alec strode into the room. If Jace didn't know what he'd been through he'd have thought that Alec looked powerful and like nothing could ever break him.

"Ready to go out tonight?"

Alec swallowed and nodded. Jace walked over to him and wrapped his strong arms around him.

"We don't have to do this if you don't think you're ready to."

Alec stepped back and smiled. A real smile nonetheless. "I'm ready. Is Izzy going too or just us?"

"I think she wanted to. Shall we go ask her?"

Alec nodded and they left the room to track Izzy down.

.  
.

Izzy, Jace, and Alec stood against a wall in the shadows. They had found a group of Foresaken on the edge of the city. They counted five.

Jace sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair.

"I don't know if only three of us can handle five of these nasty fuckers."

Izzy nodded then said, "Should we call mom and dad? I mean it's not like they don't know we're out here."

Alec and Jace nodded in agreement that calling Robert and Maryse was a good idea.

The parentals arrived within ten minutes of they're children's call. Robert was concerned as to why there were even Foresaken in the city. Jace peeks around the building corner and his jaw dropped. There wasn't five anymore. There were at least fifteen. He counted.

"Uhm.. Not to burst any bubbles here but there's twenty-three of 'em now."

**Uh... Cliffhanger? Haha I am very sorry to those who follow this story. I had to deal with my two best friends moving and family deaths so... Yeah I should be back more often now though. Thank you guys for waiting for this chapter and all the reviews I get. I feel like I'm becoming a better writer and that's because people review and enjoy my story. So I can't thank you guys enough for even taking the time to click on my story le alone read it. I love you guys. You rock! XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Forsaken

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR TAKE CREDIT FOR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

**Here we go I guess haha. I hope the fight scene isn't terrible. I'm not very action-y so idk how to write this very well. Bear with me? Haha if its terrible review and help me make it better? I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Chapter Eleven: Forsaken**

The four Lightwoods looked at him.

"Jace. This better be some sick joke!"

He gave Maryse a glare. Her eyes had been hoping that he was joking because there was no way the five of them alone could take on twenty-three Forsaken.

"Could we call Luke and see if the pack can help?"

"Thats a good idea Alec." His father said while ruffling his hair.

Alec smiled and called Luke. He walked away from the other four a little and muttered an obscenity.

"Just let me talk to Luke."

"..."

"Thanks." He spat. They figured that clary must have answered.

"Hello... Luke?... Hi. Uh.. We need help... Well there's about twenty some Forsaken... Yeah, I think we are pretty close to your place... Uhm there's a big warehouse... It's green... You know where we are? Oh thank heavens! ... So you and the pack will help? ... Thank you."

He hung up the phone and walked back to everyone.

"Turns out we're only two blocks from Luke's house."

Jace chuckled. He peeked around the corner and counted again.

"Shit! There's only thirteen!"

Before anyone could look, the missing ten Forsaken rounded the corner of the warehouse across the street. They rushed the unsuspecting Shadowhunters.

Jace jumped backwards as the first of the disgusting beings swung a massive hammer at his gut. All the Forsaken surrounded them, suffocating them in the unwashed, rotten smell of their decaying flesh. Jace was slashing at the lower stomach of the one that had attacked him. The Forsaken was trying to grab Jace. After a moment of failed grasps, it managed to grab the back of Jace's gear and threw him at a nearby dumpster. He hit with a sickening thud, but somehow landed on his feet. He had an arm wrapped around his belly and had a trickle of blood running down his temple. The commotion had drawn the other thirteen Forsaken's feeble attention.

.

.

.

They were all fighting as hard as they could. They had been in this fight for a good ten minutes. They were all bloodied and bruised. They had managed to kill two Forsaken, but that only seemed to make the rest more aggressive.

Jace had climbed onto a closed dumpster and pounced onto a Forsaken's gnarled back. He slit it's throat in a spray of black tainted blood. As the beast fell, he looked over to where Alec was. His eyes almost bugged out. He rushed over to his parabatai. The Forsaken were all making their way to Alec's crippled form. Just as Jace reached the outer ring of Forsaken, he stopped. he heard a distant howl. The pack had arrived. He smirked and shoved a seraph blade into the thigh of the nearest brute. It made an odd scream-like noise before turning and swinging it's fist at where Jace's head had been. Dozens of wolves filled into the area, jowls snapping and eyes gleaming. The Forsaken weren't surrounding Alec anymore as they were distracted by the newly arrived opponents. Jace took that opportunity to go to Alec and try to move him away from the fight. He carried an unconscious Alec around a corner and gently laid him down.

"... for...him...for.. my .. love..."

Jace looked at Alec. He didn't understand what his parabatai just muttered. He shook his head and peeled clothing away from Alec's left shin. The bone had broken through the skin and was bleeding heavily. He removed his stele and drew and iratze on Alec's kneecap. He heard Alec still muttering about someone he was in love with.

"one...two...THREE!"

On three Alec screamed in agony as Jace shoved the protruding bone back into its place. Then Jace grabbed Alec's shoulders and made him sit up as he hugged him. He was whispering apologies and reassurances into Alec's ear. Slowly Alec's arms wrapped around Jace. He snuggled his face into the crook of Jace's neck. Jace hugged him tighter.

Clary walked over to the corner where she had seen Jace take Alec.

"What the hell!?"

Jace's eyes snapped up to hers. He frowned.

"Why haven't you tried talking to me? I've been waiting for you to call and apologize."

He snorted. "The only thing I have to apologize for is thinking I loved you. And I haven't called because when I end up with a psychotic ex, I tend to not want to talk to them. And guess what princess? The fucking world does not revolve around you. Other people needed me more than you and your disgusting little game that I'm done with."

"I don't play games! Who needed you? That disgusting fag? Give him a dildo and he'll be fine."

Jace slowly stood up. His body was radiating. Alec looked up at him, his blue eyes full of fear and concern. Clary could tell she had gone too far. She tried to step back but Jace's had whipped out and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

"You. Don't. Deserve. To. Breathe. I've never wanted to hit a girl before. But right about now, I wanna throttle you. You're just lucky that I'm done with your skank ass." he said through gritted teeth in an eerily calm tone, which was bad.

He pushed her back and she almost fell over.

"Why so possessive? You fucking him now too? Then you're both fags. Which is disgusting."

He took a step towards her and she scurried back a few steps.

"See. All you are is talk."

"YOU DISGUST ME! I WISH THEY HAD KILLED ALEC!"

Jace's pupils became almost non existent. His fists were clenched so tight that small drops of blood began to escape from his skin. Everyone had turned to look at what was going on when they heard Clary scream. Jace moved to step forward, but pale and shaking hands grabbed his leg. He looked down and saw Alec.

"Jace...please don't.."

He seemed to come back to earth. His body relaxed. He crouched down and ran a thumb over Alec's cheek. Alec was still crying from the broken leg.

Clary scoffed and stomped off muttering how she could find someone better anyway.

"Bitch!" was all Jace could say now.

Alec smiled.

"Don't even give me that 'I told you so' smile." Jace said while chuckling.

Maryse jogged over to Jace and Alec. She looked relieved to see that Alec was alright. Jace stood up and she hugged him in a silent thank you. He hugged her back.

She moved back and looked at Jace while holding his shoulders. She smiled.

Luke also walked over.

"Well. That was eventful."

They all laughed. Jace turned back to Alec as Maryse and Luke began discussing what to do with all the bodies. Alec stood awkwardly as his leg was still throbbing. Jace turned around. Alec climbed onto his back with a small smile and blushing a bit. Once Alec was situated, Jace walked over to everyone else.

He turned his head to Alec and said "Let's go home."

**Woot! I think the fight thing went okay. And I felt like throwing in some Clary drama XD anywho, there's chapter 11 **


	12. Chapter 12: Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Mortal Instruments series. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**So... Yay. Jace and Alec are getting somewhere. XD I'm hoping this chapter can be adorable and fluffy ^.^**

**Chapter Twelve: Lullaby**

When they arrived back at the Institute, they all wanted nothing more than a long bath and a nap. Jace carried Alec up the stairs and into his room. He set him on his bed and crouched to check his parabatai's leg. It looked like it was healed.

"Can you put any weight on it?"

Alec stood and winced a little. He gave Jace a small smile and limped out of the room to go take a shower. Jace watched him go with a sad smile. He was surprised that Alec could act this normal after everything, but he thanked God for the strength Alec had.

He stood and went to his dresser to get clean clothes. He set the clothes on his bed and went into his bathroom to shower.

.

.

.

After everyone had showered they all met in the kitchen.

"Jace, is there any Dr. Pepper?" Alec asked when he entered the room.

Jace smiled.

"Way ahead of ya man."

There was already a soda next to Jace. Alec sat next to Jace and opened the pop.

"Well. With that many Forsaken, we need to go to Idris. We also need to figure out why there were so many. Like who sent them and such." Maryse said in an authoritative tone.

"Maryse, should we take Izzy with us?" Robert asked his wife.

She nodded. They decided that Max and Izzy would accompany them while Alec and Jace remained at the Institute. With the decisions made, everyone except Alec and Jace went to bed.

The two boys sipped their drinks in silence for a moment.

"Alec?"

"Hmm?" Alec looked at Jace with curious eyes.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Alec smiled. "Sure. What movie did you have in mind?"

"Uh.. I don't know. Something scary."

Alec smiled and hopped off the stool. He grabbed a bag of barbecue chips and grabbed Jace's hand and lead him upstairs.

Once in Jace's room, Alec began to act like a little kid. He sat on Jace's bed and bounced up and down. Jace laughed at him. He went to a cabinet and slid the doors open to reveal a large flatscreen and a ton of movies. Alec stopped bouncing with a look of awe on his face.

He went over to Jace and looked at the movies.

"Ooh!" Alec said while grabbing a movie. _Stephen King's IT_.

He held it up over his mouth and gave Jace a hopeful look. Jace chuckled and nodded, taking the movie from Alec to put it into the DVD player. Alec bounded back to the bed and bounced a little more as he waited for the movie to start. Jace shut the light off and walked to his bed, remote in hand. He got in his bed and leaned against the headboard. Alec sat next to him and cuddled up next to him for the movie. He hated and loved scary movies and IT had always been his least and most favorite scary movie of all time. No matter how many times he watched it, he always had to snuggle with someone so he could hide his face at the scary parts.

.

.

.

The next morning Alec woke up to find that he was still in Jace's room. He thought that Jace would've put him in his own room like he always did. He was alone, but immediately knew where Jace had gone. He could hear the piano being played. He smiled as he got out of the bed and made his way to the hallway. He wandered into the music room. He smirked as he got an idea. He crept up behind Jace.

"Nice try."

Alec stomped. "Damn It! How the hell do you always know!?"

Jace turned around smiling.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

He knew that Jace meant go out, so he smiled and went to his room to change and fix his hair, as he was sure it was sticking up in many different directions.

.

.

.

They wandered around the city for most of the day. They went to McDonald's for breakfast. They went to Dairy Queen for lunch. They got a text from Izzy at about 4 that said they needed to come back. So they hailed a cab and went to go home. The cabbie refused the money because he recognized Alec. He smiled at the two and made polite small talk.

When he dropped them off at the Institute, Jace gave Alec a questioning look. Alec laughed and motioned for Jace to follow him up the stairs and into the Institute. They walked into the kitchen and found Izzy trying to cook.

"Uh oh. Sis, what are you -cough cough- cooking?"

She pointed a spatula at him and glared. After a moment she turned back to the stove. When Jace and Alec looked over her shoulder, they saw what at one point may have been either pork chops or filleted fish. Now it was black and stunk.

The boys looked at each other and left the kitchen. They found Maryse in the library.

"Alec. Jace. We're thinking about leaving in the morning. Is that okay?"

They nodded. Jace looked at the desk that had once belonged to their tutor.

.

.

They left the library and were in the hall walking around. Jace grabbed Alec's hand and lead him to the music room. When they opened the door, the room looked like it had been dusted. Jace walked Alec over to the piano and sat him in a chair next to it. He sat himself behind the piano and pulled out handwritten sheet music.

He smiled at Jace as he began to play a song. It was unfamiliar to Alec, but it was beautiful and serene. He closed his eyes and smiled. The song was slow and the notes were high and crystalline. It made Alec feel light and happy. His heart was warm and he didn't realize it but he had begun to sway slowly with the song's lilting rhythm. The undertone of the song was a bit dark, but that enhanced the fae-like melody.

Alec sighed as the last note hung on the air. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Jace.

"What was that? It was so beautiful."

Jace blushed, "It's as beautiful as the one it's about."

Alec gave him a questioning look and was rewarded with Jace crooking a finger at him. Alec got up and moved to sit next to Jace. He looked at the song title and his jaw dropped. It was simply titled "_For Alec._"

Jace was looking at Alec. He really was beautiful, and if he ever realized it, Jace was determined to make him stop wearing horrid ratty sweaters. Alec turned to Jace with a small smile. Jace put a hand up to caress Alec's face. Alec laid a hand over Jace's. Jace then leaned in and placed a kiss on Alec's lips. When he pulled back to look and Alec, he saw tears in his parabatai's eyes. He smiled and kissed Alec's forehead before wrapping him in a hug. Alec hugged him back and felt as though his heart could burst.

**See. fluff XDXD I am so glad I finally got here. I've had the piano first kiss idea for SO long. XD Hopefully you guys enjoy the fluff and how gentle Jace is with him after everything. :D and IT is a fantastic movie, so if you haven't seen it, you should. **


	13. Chapter 13: Bliss

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim the Mortal Instruments series. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**~~Some stuff happens and I tried for sweet. Tell me if it seems sweet and all love-y and such? Enjoy =3 ~~**

**Chapter Thirteen: Bliss**

Alec and Jace stayed in the music room, just holding each other for quite a while. Alec could not believe that Jace loved him. He snuggled into Jace's neck, fearing for a moment that he would disappear. Jace hugged him tighter. They heard Izzy yelling for them that dinner was ready.

"Uh oh."

Alec smiled at Jace. A real smile and Jace was ecstatic that he alone could make Alec smile like that. They stood to leave and Jace kissed Alec again. They didn't break the passionate kiss until Izzy yelled again, sounding like she was going up the stairs.

Jace sighed and rested his forehead against Alec's. Then he wove his fingers with Alec's and lead him out of the room and down to whatever disaster Izzy was calling dinner.

.

.

.

Upon entering the kitchen, they found that Robert wanted to order take out. Izzy was pouting, like she always did when anyone told her to stop cooking. When she saw Alec and Jace enter the room holding hands, she had a hopeful look in her eyes. Alec smiled at her with a blush painting his cheeks and got closer to Jace.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Izzy screamed and launched herself at the two boys hugging them both tightly. Jace tapped her shoulder and she loosened her grip, but just barely. Robert and Maryse looked over at the clump of hugging teens and then looked at each other. Then a look dawned of Maryse's face. She understood. She smiled too. She looked at her husband, and he looked as oblivious and confused as ever. She stepped closer and whispered. Then he smiled. He didn't bother with take out.

"Come on. We're going out for dinner."

They all went out and Robert hailed a cab. It was a glamoured cab, with a fae driver. Robert told him to go to one of the fanciest restaurants in the city.

.

.

.

Alec was laying in his bed that night and was confused. His father had accepted Jace and his new relationship, but with Magnus he had been mad that his oldest son was gay.

Maybe he had been okay with it because him and mom can tell that Jace can heal me. And I guess everyone except Jace has been able to tell that I've been in love with him from the moment I met him. Even Clary could tell. And she's shallow and doesn't care about anything except herself.

Alec was taken from his thoughts when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." He called while sitting up.

Izzy entered his room with a big grin. She giggled and jumped onto Alec and gave him a massive hug. He had to smile too, because not only was her enthusiasm contagious, he was still overwhelmed with happiness. He hugged Izzy for a moment before she moved back and gave him a look.

"...what?"

"I'm just gonna say this now. I know he's not the type to hurt someone, but if he hurts you or tries to push you, I will castrate him and make him eat his own dick.": She smiled at the end to let Alec know that she was only halfway kidding, which meant she was halfway serious too.

He laughed at her.

"Oh Izzy. I trust him. I love him. And... -giggle- he loves me too."

Izzy giggled maniacally and hugged Alec. She was happy that her brother finally could really be happy.

She stayed for a little while more before going back to her room.

.

.

.

The next morning Alec and Jace got up early to take the other four to a portal that the fae had agreed to open. The fae's price had been a favor they could call in later. They'd agreed, solely if it meant that Maryse, Izzy, Max, and Robert could come back through another portal when they were done in Idris.

Alec and Jace hugged everyone and watched them depart. After the portal was closed and Jace and Alec had left, they didn't know what to do. Jace soon got an idea. He took Alec to a little arcade and won him prizes and didn't care who saw them kiss and cuddle. Their first official date; they both were exhausted by the end of the day.

They went back to the Institute and went to Jace's room to watch movies and cuddle. They settled on a bunch of cartoons and fell asleep in each others arms.

.

.

.

The next morning, Alec woke up and heard the shower going. He rolled onto his back and stretched like a cat.

"-purrrrrrrrrr-"

Alec giggled as he sat up. The shower was still going. He looked at Jace, confusion plain on his face. Then he realized that the shower was going so he could take one.

"Oh gods. I'm more tired than I thought."

.

.

.

They had decided to train that day. They spent all day in there. By the time either was ready to be done, the room smelled like a gym. They went back to their room, as they had decided that Alec was moving into Jace's room.

Jace went into shower first, but Alec decided that maybe he'd join him. He waited for the water to turn on and for Jace to have a few minutes before he went in there.

He walked into the bathroom quietly. He quickly stripped and moved to open the curtain.

_Maybe I'll surprise him for once.._

He slowly pushed the curtain back and just looked at Jace. The water dripping down Jace's muscular back almost drove Alec crazy. He gently stepped into the shower and moved right behind Jace. He hugged him from behind, and grinned like a fool when Jace squeaked at the sudden and unexpected contact. Jace turned around. Before he could protest about Alec being in the shower with him, Alec kissed him with so much fire and passion that Jace's mind went completely blank.

Jace kissed back and bit Alec's lip. Alec gasped and looked at Jace who simply smirked. He found Jace's lips and bit back, and when Jace gasped, he kissed him harder, shoving his tongue in between his lips. Jace moaned. Alec was in bliss that he could make Jace act that way.

After a few moments of kissing, Alec moved the shower curtain and left Jace to stare after him in confusion. Jace soon followed to find Alec sitting on his bed, hair still dripping and still completely nude. He walked over and gave Alec a slow and gentle kiss.

Alec laid back, pulling Jace on top of him. They just kissed slowly. After a minute, Alec flipped Jace over and straddled him. He kissed him a little more desperately as his hand found Jace's excited member. He slowly stroked Jace and kissed him. Jace moved his hands up to Alec's hair and he tugged lightly. He felt Alec smile against his lips. Abruptly, Alec's lips left his, and slowly began to nibble down his neck and chest.

Jace was nervous, but Alec didn't seem to be. Thoughts fluttered from his mind when Alec took him into his mouth. He moaned and had to keep his hips from bucking up. Alec hummed a little, and took all of Jace. He loved every second of this. He couldn't get enough of Jace, and he probably never would.

He had a good pace going, and judging from how loud Jace's moans had grown, he was close. He stopped and moved to kiss Jace. Jace moaned, in protest and from being able to taste himself on Alec. That, to him, made Alec his forever.

Alec straddled Jace, and the latter panicked a bit.

"Alec-"

He was cut off by a slow and sweet kiss.

"Shh." Alec smiled, "if I'm with you, there is no fear in my heart."

Jace kissed him again, loving that Alec was so strong. The rest of the night was bliss, full of passionate lovemaking.

**AH! I tried fluffy and gentle and stuff, but I don't know if it worked. Review? I really need some feedback on this haha. I like what I had Alec say though. -giggle- I think it was cute. :3 anywhore, enjoy chapter 13 ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14: Outing

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim the Mortal Instruments series. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**~~Imma throw in a little Simon, cuz he's a nerd and I love him XD~~**

**Chapter Fourteen: Outing**

Alec woke up to gentle kisses on his shoulder. He could feel Jace's strong arm still around him. He smiled and snuggled closer, not wanting to get up. He felt Jace smile in the middle of a kiss. They laid there for another moment before Jace made Alec roll over to kiss him. He opened his mouth and kissed back, letting the kiss say everything his heart was screaming. The kissed for a moment before Jace broke away with a smile.

"Morning, love."

"-chuckle- good morning dork."

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace being silly, but snuggled closer under Jace's chin. Jace sighed, completely content for once in his life. Jace held him tighter. After a little while, Jace pulled away from Alec who mumbled his protest in an absolutely adorable fashion.

"Come on, sleepy head. Let's go bug someone."

"mmmm! Like who?"

Jace chuckled. Then he stole the blankets and laughed as Alec curled up, whining at him.

"Up! Come on!"

Then he walked to the bathroom, blankets in tow, and locked the door.

_Damnnit! I can't sleep anymore._

He sat up and waited for Jace to get done so he could go shower. A short while later, Jace emerged from the shower in a gush of steam.

"Heehee! Do you feel _fabulous_?! All you need is sparkles to go with the steam."

Jace mock glared before putting a hand on his hip and flapping his hand in an extremely flamboyant way.

Alec almost fell off the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Oh shush you! Go take a shower!"

Alec was still giggling as he walked by Jace. Jace took his towel and whipped Alec with it, eliciting a startled squeak and spin-jump move. Alec was walking backwards to the bathroom, keeping his hands on his behind and his eyes on Jace. He shut the door and took his shower.

.

.

.

They took a cab to Simon's neighborhood. Jace had decided that they would go bother the vampire.

They were walking up the path to his door, right as he stepped out.

"Jace. Alec, it's good to see you. What's up?" He sounded sincere talking to Alec, but suspicious of Jace. Jace didn't doubt that Clary had made up some story about how Jace had "treated" her to tell her BFF Simon.

"Oh, nothing much. Bored. Wanna go hang out somewhere?"

"What? No derogatory term today Jace?"

"No. I'm in a good mood, _Simon_."

Alec giggled as Simon walked down to meet them. He agreed to hang out and they wandered the streets acting like a group of weird and hyper teens.

.

.

.  
They went to Taki's for dinner. They were eventually shooed from the diner for being rowdy.

"Well, Jace. You are in a good mood today aren't you. But this has been bugging me all day. What really happened with you and Clary?"

Upon hearing her name, both Jace and Alec mumbled.

"She's a liar. And a bitch. And she said that she wished that Alec had died."

"Wait. She actually said that?! I don't believe it! I knew she wasn't terribly nice to you Alec, but I never thought she would go that far."

Alec looked down and Jace put an arm around his shoulders.

"She never said anything that wasn't cruel to him. Like how I usually talk to you. That would be equal to her trying to be ultra nice to him."

"Bitch!" Simon said.

Jace and Alec both nodded in agreement, while laughing because Simon had shouted the obscenity and people had started staring.

"Hm..." Simon was looking at Jace and Alec, who were still being all snuggly.

"What?"

Simon put his thumb and forefinger up to his chin, in a mock detective fashion.

"Are you guys, like, together now?"

"Oh wow. How dense are you? It's been obvious all day." Jace said while laughing at the vampire.

Alec giggled.

"It has been pretty obvious."

Simon smiled. "_Finally_. And I'm glad. And I am not dense, today has just been a good day just being able to be teenagers. It took me while to not focus on being retarded."

Jace and Alec smiled back and they all spent the rest of the night being loud and obnoxious to random people, but enjoying themselves immensely.

.

.

.

When Alec and Jace got back to the Institute, Alec was dragged up to the greenhouse. He didn't mind though. It was one of Jace's favorite places and it was beautiful. The night blooming flowers' scent was intoxicating.

Jace pushed Alec against the wall and kissed him. Alec moaned and put his arms up on Jace's strong shoulders. The kissed for a few minutes before Jace pulled away and started to sit down. Alec sat on Jace's lap and continued kissing him. Jace yanked Alec's hair back and bit his neck, causing the darker haired teen to cry out and arch his back and dig his nails into Jace's shoulder blades. Jace loved that response so he kept biting and sucking on Alec's neck. After a moment of the sensual torture, Alec had begun to grind his hips against Jace.

They were enjoying the heavy makeout session when they heard footsteps sounding in the Institute. They both stopped and barely breathed to see if they would hear it again. Sure enough, they heard more footsteps, louder the second time.

They quietly went down and crept through the hall towards the sounds. They could tell that there were two people. They rounded a corner and almost ran into Jocelyn and Clary. Upon seeing Clary, Jace grabbed Alec's wrist and stomped off.

"Hey! Where the hell are you two going?"

It was Jocelyn. Jace didn't stop until Jocelyn jogged up and stepped in front of them.

Jace glared. "What the hell do you want?!"

Clary stepped up next to her mother, a devious grin on her deceiving face.

_Guess the devil does have many masks._

**More Clary drama -dramatic music- haha I know, I made her horrible and it's probably like "Dafuq?! why is she back AGAIN?" and I have a plan. Lets just go with Karma XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim the Mortal Instruments. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**~~I think this will be the last of Clary drama. I want her to go bu-bye XD~~**

**Chapter Fifteen: Confrontations**

Clary glared at Jace, revenge burning in the depths of her eyes. Jocelyn didn't look too happy either.

"What do you want?"

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow. "You hurt my daughter asshole, or did you forget that?"

Jace and Alec had surprised looks on their faces. When Jace looked over at Clary, he saw a cut on her chest. It looked like it was from scissors.

"You think I did that?" He gestured at the cut.

"Yes, I do? And I wanna know why."

"Uh, well to start, let's see, I didn't fucking do it!"

"Watch it blondy."

He glared. "Jocelyn, look at the angle it's at. Even if I had wanted to hurt her, the angle of the cut is obvious that its self inflicted."

Jocelyn narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to believe him.

"Jace, you don't know anything! You did this to me! Mom!" Clary had fake tears streaming down her face and she clung to her mother's arm. Jocelyn looked at Clary.

"Clary...Tell the truth."

Clary stepped away from Jocelyn.

"Mom! Are you seriously gonna believe him!? You know he's a liar!"

"Coming from the girl who claimed to be madly in love with him because he was so thoughtful and kind and attentive. Don't lie to me."

Clary looked down and kicked the floor gently.

"He didn't do it.."

"Why the hell did you lie to me?!"

"'Cause I didn't want to listen to your bullshit! I didn't want to hear the fucking 'oh there's plenty of fish in the sea' crap. I want him to pay for leaving me."

"Jace, you have a major psycho ex officially." Alec whispered.

Jace smiled and nodded.

"Clary, you have got to grow up! You can't act like this. People you love are going to leave you. You cannot live your life trying to get revenge. If he left you, he didn't love you anymore. He saw that you're actually a spoiled little brat. He wanted to be happy, not smothered."

"..mom..."

"No Clary, don't try to pull that. You know that doesn't work on me. It only ever worked on Luke. Stop being a brat. Grow up and move on. You're only hurting yourself by trying to hurt him."

"-scoff- Well it's your fucking fault I ended up like this! You raised me!"

"I did _not_ raise a whore and a liar. I raised a girl who loved art and reading. The girl I watched grow up, died a long time ago, I'm not sure when. You aren't who you used to be."

Jace and Alec watched awkwardly as the mother and daughter fought. They tried to sneak off but were stopped.

"Stay here!" Both Jocelyn and Clary yelled, before continuing their argument.

.

.

.

After an hour of watching them fight and interjecting when it was necessary, Jocelyn and Clary left.

"Oh. My. God. Alec, now I know why you're gay. So much less drama."

"Well, dork, that's part of it. But mostly; I just like dick."

Jace started laughing hysterically and Alec smiled, amused with himself. They sat on the floor in the hall. Alec turned Jace's head and kissed him. He pulled back to look at Jace with a smile.

Alec stood up and grabbed Jace's hand and made him stand as well. Alec lead Jace down the hallway, down the stairs and out the door. He drug him to a movie, some new scary movie neither had seen a preview for, but they paid and went in nonetheless.

About halfway through the movie, Alec left to get more candy.

.

.

.

Alec walked back into the theatre lobby. He strolled over to the glass display case with all the candy. He was considering a tasty looking box of Junior Mints, when his spine tingled. He felt his body stiffen.

He felt cold.

He felt fear.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't think.

What was there?

He wanted to turn around, but found he had no control of his body.

He felt magick snaking around him.

He saw blue sparkles in the edge of his vision,

they were being overtaken by black fuzz.

_ All the blood was dripping. He could feel it._

_ Where was he, he couldn't remember._

_ Why wasn't_

_ his angel protecting him._

_ He felt the chains on his wrist._

_ A flash of metal, the whip breaking his skin._

_ Master?!_

_ Lord?!_

_ ...no...they died..._

Alec was barely conscious. The warlock that had put a spell on him was standing behind him pressing him against the glass case. Long, tan fingers were around his throat. No one could see of course; the warlock had used a strong glamour that would be hard for even a Shadowhunter to wipe away.

Alec had tears streaming down his face. He was panicking because everything he'd endured was flashing through his mind. Everything he fought against to win Jace. He knew he was gonna lose the one he'd wanted for so long.

_How did this happen...?_

Alec stopped breathing, his body giving out, not willing to take part in another struggle to survive. It was done, he would fade away. His life was a candle, and the warlock was the wind through the open window. Jace was the flame, but where was he? He wasn't helping save his beloved.

.

.

.

Jace had a really bad feeling. He was fidgeting and couldn't sit still. He got up to go find Alec because he'd been gone for too long.

He walked into the lobby and stopped short. There were blue sparkles and blue fog floating about the room. And all the people standing in line couldn't see it. As he stared it began to fade. Jace marched forward and stepped into the blue mist.

"Magnus..."

**I know! This is a little shorter than my already short chapters lol. Review and let me know what you thought? XD And the next chapter should be interesting.**


	16. Chapter 16: Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim the Mortal Instruments series. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Mist**

Jace stood in the swirling mist staring at the apparently bold warlock.

"Magnus. Was my beating the shit out of you not warning enough?"

Magnus simply raised an eyebrow and kicked Alec's unconscious body. Jace stepped forward and was rewarded with Magnus "tsking" at him. He stopped moving and glared at the warlock. He put his hands up.

"You don't wanna do this Magnus. Just leave and it will be over. No one has to know that you're being an idiot."

He stepped forward slowly with his hands still up. Magnus stomped on Alec's throat. He wasn't kidding.

_He's lost it. He's fucking gone._

Jace knew that a loopy warlock made this situation that much more dangerous.

"Why are doing this?"

"None of your business brat!"

"I think it's my business. You're killing him. He's my best friend. I deserve to know what makes what you're doing rational in that fucked up head of yours. You had your chance with him, and you threw that away and destroyed him."

"Shut up! If I can't have him, neither can you!" Magnus shouted as he rushed towards Jace.

Jace whipped a seraph blade out and yelled the name. He dodged the warlock's rush, and skirted around him. Before Magnus could turn around, Jace slammed the blade into Magnus, making short work of him. The warlock collapsed with black blood spurting from his back. He burst into thousands of blue sparkles and mist.

Jace rushed over to Alec and rolled him onto his back. He leaned down and listened for breathing. He heard none. He panicked. He began to do CPR, hoping that he could revive his new found lover. He just got him, he couldn't lose him yet.

After a few scary moments, Jace still couldn't find a pulse. He sat back on his heels and brought his knees to his chest. He sobbed. He didn't care that people stared. Someone tried to call 911 and Jace screamed at them. He picked Alec up and rushed from the movie theatre. He glamoured them and kept running. He finally stopped running near the City of Bones and fell to his knees. He held Alec against him and screamed at the sky. As if on cue, thunder crashed and it began to pour. Jace's scream drew Silent Brothers from the recesses of the City. They circled them. They somehow managed to pull Jace away from Alec. They took Alec into the City, but locked Jace out.

.

.

.

A few days had passed and the Silent Brothers still hadn't let Jace see Alec, whom they had apparently revived. In those days, Jace had bought a tent and was camping out in the graveyard. He was sitting against a gravestone, bored out of his mind when Simon found him.

"Jace, what the hell is going on?"

Jace looked up at the vampire, and the lump in his throat wouldn't allow him to speak. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He put his face on his knees and cried. He couldn't control the sobs. He was shaking. He felt an arm go around his shoulders and knew that Simon had sat next to him.

It was nice to know, despite how Jace usually treated him, Simon was still there for him.

"Uh... I-it's Alec. H-h-he got hurt."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Jace hiccuped and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He was a mess.

"...Magnus s-showed up...we were at the m-movies.. he went to get more candy... They- they won't let me see him. I don't know why! That usually means something is horribly w-wrong doesn't it?!"

He had glazed over eyes and still had tears streaming down his face. Simon looped an arm around Jace's shoulders. Jace took a shaky breath and leaned into the supportive contact.

.

.

.

A couple days had passed and Jace had felt Alec's life energy falter and flicker out briefly. Jace began to panic and stomp around the cemetery. Simon was watching Jace with a genuine look of concern. Jace looked positively miserable.

"Jace?" Simon said as he stood and stopped Jace's rampage.

Jace just hugged him and started crying. Simon put his arms around him and let him cry. Jace clung to the vampire and savored the unexpected comfort.

He felt Alec's spark flare up again and Jace collapsed to the ground with a cry. He felt Simon get down too and hug him once more. Jace felt immense relief along with the terror of knowing that Alec had just nearly died. He moved out of the hug and gave Simon an appreciative look.

.

.

.

After a week of camping in the graveyard, Alec emerged. He looked tired and he somehow still had a bruise around his throat. He knew that it must have been a magic burn. Jace wished he could kill the twinkly fucker infinity times over. As soon as Alec saw Jace, he ran to him. He had been hoping to see Jace as soon as he awoke in the catacombs. The Silent Brothers had told him the long and dangerous process that they had had to perform to save him. They had also told him that Jace had killed the warlock.

Jace was crying. Again. Alec hugged him tight. He pulled away from the hug to smile at Jace. He cupped Jace's cheek and used his thumb to wipe away tears. He kissed him. Jace cried harder. Simon smiled at them. He'd been staying with Jace the whole week. He knew he needed to see Alec. Jace was clinging to Alec. It was a beautiful moment, no matter how cliche.

"I have never even so goddamn scared! I am never letting you go buy candy alone ever again!"

Alec laughed. "You'd think buying candy wouldn't be dangerous."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

Jace and Alec turned to see Simon walking over.

"I'm glad your ok." Simon said to Alec.

Alec smiled and grabbed Jace's hand.

"Let's go home."

**Ta-da! No more Clary, no more Magnus. So this fic may be close to the end. IDK yet. More likely than not. But yeah. Review please ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Mortal Instruments. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Happy Together**

Alec and Jace held hands all the way back to the Institute, and Jace had to pack his camp out equipment back too. Simon was going to meet up with them later with Izzy at Taki's. They opened the Institute doors and walked into the kitchen. Alec went straight to the fridge and grabbed a bagel. He spread strawberry cream cheese on the bread and took a huge bite, getting the fruit spread on his cheek.

Jace walked over while chuckling. He used his thumb to wipe of the cream cheese. He licked his thumb and smiled.

"Hungry?"

Alec could only nod, as he currently had his mouth stuffed with bagel. Jace laughed and walked to stand behind Alec. He wrapped his tanned arms around the paler boy and just held him. He was happy that Alec would be with him forever. He'd almost lost him a few times, but he could feel in his gut that those times were over. He could feel that they were going to be happy. They were going to be in love for many years to come.

Alec finished his snack and turned around to place his arms around Jace's neck. He kissed Jace.

"Mmm, fruity."

Alec giggled and buried his face in Jace's neck. They stood like that for a while. The only thing that interrupted that was Izzy calling to tell them to get a move on.

They left knowing that they would have many days of just being in love and hanging out with friends. They looked forward to all the days that they had with their family and friends, and more so, each other.

**END**

**Ta-da! Yes I am aware that it is a hella short chapter, but it was meant to just kinda be a little epilogue I suppose. And, I don't know when it will come along, but I have a kinda sequel to this story planned. I have so many ideas, so like I said, no idea when I'll start that. So please enjoy the final chapter to Golden Darkness and review, tell me what you thought overall. I love feedback. ^.^ 3**


End file.
